


Crash and Burn

by SketchyFandomGirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers might show up, Avengers: Infinity War, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki Posing as Odin, Other, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reader feelings are not working right, Reader lives in Texas and you’ll know why, Reader-Insert, SHIELD is nosy af, Starts off in The Dark World, This is written by an idiot, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Spoilers, Thor: The Dark World, Thor: The Dark World Spoilers, Writer is shit at writing, idiot says hi, reader has powers?, reader is bamf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchyFandomGirl/pseuds/SketchyFandomGirl
Summary: What if instead of finding his way back to Asgard after Malekith, Loki uses the wrong secret portal and ends up on Midgard, where he meets a lone person.You just wanted to live alone, until a mysterious man crashes into your life (literally) and your life changes.





	1. Mayday

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pretty new to writing characters that are not mine so please forgive if I’m not accurate or good.  
> This chapter is gonna be short, and about Loki first.

It wasn’t long ago that Thor and his oh so beloved woman Jane of Midgard left Loki’s body behind after his death. But the thing was, he never perished to begin with. 

Yes, it was all a trick. 

Wasn’t everything a trick?

Of course 

‘How amazing a few illusions can trick one fool’ Loki mused to himself as he let the aura of green/yellow magic mask his identity as an Asgardian soldier.

The realm of Svartelheim was empty of any life, flora or fauna. Not a single lichen was in sight. Loki wasn’t liking his surroundings. Not a single bit. 

Realm of the Dwarves? Wasteland was more like it. 

Loki didn’t know if it was the recent death of Frigga, the lingering reminder of Thanos being out there or the insufferable heat that was making him irritable, but he wanted no more than to return to Asgard. 

That’s what he wanted. To go home. 

But he needed a way back. 

 

—————

 

Finding a portal back was indeed more difficult than Loki expected it to be, with the lingering magic from previous battles covering the area, that threw him off multiple times within the long hours he ventured to even find a trail. 

The portal however gave off a aura of Aesir magicka that he was able to track, for it was similar to the magicka on the rainbow bridge. 

Once he sensed a hint of the aura, he hightailed it on the ship he brought Thor and Lady Jane to Svartelheim on. 

Heading northeast, Loki took notice of the risk of being spotted by Thor, if he was still in the bloody realm. 

Loki was careful to keep an eye out for any signs of danger, though the only danger he saw was the graveyard of fallen, long lost wrecked ships in the distance. 

‘It’s in the way of the portal’ he noticed with an exasperated sigh

He smiled wickedly 

He won’t let that slow him down 

Gripping the rod, Loki eyed the incoming wreckage as he steered the ship away from hitting any debris

He could feel it becoming stronger with every meter he passed. His heart rate quickened in anticipation and anxiety

‘I will make it’ he reassured himself as he sped up, the earsplitting sounds of shrieking metals filled the air

‘...I will give Dear Odin the news of my “death”, and wait till night when he’s most vulnerable...’

The wind whipped harshly as he went the fastest speed the ship allowed, his smirk grew as he saw the beams of luminescent colors swirl around brightly 

 

‘I’m coming for you Odin’

 

SSSCCCCCRRREEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCHHHHHHHH

 

And everything went dark.


	2. Prepare for a Crappy Landing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing this late and I’m tired. Pls excuse incorrect punctuation and grammar.

It was a beautiful day, if you enjoy searing heat hanging over the state like a blanket of heat. It was Texas, so you didn’t complain it was very hot here. 

You had picked the country life as a young teen, you had enjoyed the serenity of the lush fields of green swaying like waves in the wind. It was much better than the rush and disturbances of city life. 

True, you lived in the upper states in the city of New York as a child, but you had moved to Chicago at the age of 10, and then moved again at 12. 

You hated the city with all of its overpriced apartments, constant riots and cases of murders and rape. You didn’t like the feeling of the unnatural concrete surrounding the environment. It just wasn’t right. 

You ran away to Texas at 15 after ‘The Accident’ that you refuse to think about, and you were welcomed into a tiny town with kind folk who helped you settle in on day one.  
———  
You originally stayed in the Little Lamb Orphanage, which for a small town that had one surprised you greatly. But it was a old but beautiful little orphanage, with 19 kids total, the oldest were a pair of twins, Buddy and Tina, they were kind, and a bit mischievous, but they were great kids. 

When you turned 17 you were given the chance to have your own home that a rancher was selling, you took it, and the few hundred acres with it.  
—————  
It was hard at first with learning how to care for yourself, and how to work the land, but after a good amount of years you knew how to herd cattle, birth, ride horses and even break wild horses.

Currently driving down the rocky road back home, you took mental note to check on your pregnant cattle and take StarLight out for a ride later today. 

Your train of thought was broken when the sound of something colliding to the ground at high speed filled your ears, you immediately screeched the car to a halt. 

Looking for the source, you see a terrifying sight. 

Tall trees that lined against the road were uprooted and snapped in half like they were mere twigs, a steady trail of smoke billowed from the woods. You wanted to look, primal instinct of curiously overrode your common sense to call authorities or leave. 

Leaving your car, you walked in the clear direction of the what you soon discovered to be a wreckage of an unknown vehicle. 

You noticed that the ground was cratered, and a large portion of dirt was missing from the earth, you shuffled down, ignoring the stench of smoke and dirt, your senses fully focused on the situation at hand. 

Reaching the crash site, you took in the details: this... whatever it was is absolutely destroyed, metal pieces were missing, some so big you could see the inside parts. You took caution not to touch the golden vehicle. 

‘How did this get here?’ Your mind wondered  
Many questions filled you  
‘What the Hell is this?’  
‘Is this an alien ship?’  
‘Who should I tell? Nobody? Authorities?’  
‘Is anyone one there?’

 

Just when you thought that very question, you heard a pained groan from inside. 

 

 

Someone was in there. 

 

 

 

Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh we’re getting somewhere! What will happen next? Will you get Loki out? What was the Accident? Why do you not want to touch metal??????  
> Stay tuned to find out ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If y’all have any opinions or thoughts, lemme know in the comments! Thank you my lovely daisies.


End file.
